The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series Episode 22
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: Since the Defenders destroyed the Ring, Middle-Earth is save for now. But there's another problem. They've been gone for so long that Sean's archnemesis, Nega-Sean is planning to wage war on Equestria. He has already kidnapped the alicorn princesses. Now that Sean (me of course) is back, it's up to the Defenders to stop Nega-Sean and his allies and save Equestria from destruction.


(_Previously_)

Skeleton Will: They took the little ones.

Legolas: They're taking the little Defenders to Isengard.

Nega-Sean: Tonight, the universe will be stained with the blood of Equestria! To waaaaaaaaar!

Princess Celestia: What's going on? Who are you?

Me: I have returned and I shall help you with the turning of the tide.

Nega-Sean: So you know my half-brother. It would make you cry when you hear he's dead.

Sauron: One day you'll pay.

Sunset Shimmer: The world of ponies will fall.

Thea Stilton: Princess Celestia might be in trouble.

Me: My god, brother. What have you done?

**The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series**

**Episode 22: Ponypocalypse**

(_Since our failed rescue plan, we went to Rarity's Caroussel Boutique to think of a new plan. My cloak was wet and so was my special hat. We were also suppose to bring my friend, Michiel, back home, but he can come with us for this mission._)

Thea Stilton: Say, Sean.

Me: What?

Thea Stilton: You don't think there's gonna be any chance to go back to that castle tonight and teach Nega-Sean a lesson, are you?

Me: Chance or no chance, we got to save Celestia and Luna and get the Elements back. And just as soon as my cloak is dry that's exactly what we're going to do.

Stan Laurel: I think it's a good idea. I wonder how the princesses will feel right now. If...

Me: Give Ollie a light. These matches are soaking wet.

(_Then Stan does the famous thumb lighter from 'Way Out West'._)

Oliver Hardy: Thank you.

(_Then Stan blew the flame on his thumb away. Ollie and I still can't believe how he do that. We checked his hand to know if he doesn't use any tricks._)

Thea Stilton: (_amazed_) Wow, I wish I could do that.

Oliver Hardy: I used it once. Brrrr, it was frightning.

Me: Would you be so kind to check if my cloak is dry, Thea?

Rarity: Darling, why are you going to wear that cloak?

Me: Nega-Sean still thinks I'm dead. So, we'll surprise him to let him know he failed.

(_While Thea checks out my cloak and hat, I was trying to do that thumb lighter trick. Then Thea came back with my special hat and I stopped trying. For now._)

Thea Stilton: You're hat is dry.

Me: (_Suddenly I was thinking._) That reminds me, you made a statement this afternoon in Middle-Earth.

Thea Stilton: Did I?

Me: Mmm-hmmm. You said if we didn't save the princesses and get the Elements of Harmony, you'd eat my special hat.

Thea Stilton: Oh, now you're taking me literally.

Me: Nevertheless, I'm going to teach you not to make rash promises. (_put my hat in her lap_) Eat the hat.

Thea Stilton: Oh that's silly, sweetie. Whoever heard of anybody eating a hat?

Me: Whoever heard of anybody doing *that*. (_immitates Stan's thumb lighter gimmick_) Eat the hat!

Thea Stilton: (_gives it back_) I won't do it.

Me: (_slams it back in her lap_) If you don't eat that hat, I'll tie you to a tree and let the buzzards get you! (_looks outside_)

Thea Stilton: Would you really do that?

Me: I certainly would.

Thea Stilton: It's a joke, right?

Me: (_showing no sympathy_) Eat it.

(_Without complaining, Thea took a big bite from my special hat. She chews on it and then swallows. Then she took another bite, chews and swallows. Then she took two more bites. I was looking weird._)

Thea Stilton: Stanley, do you have some salt?

(_I was sitting there in awe. She puts the salt on the hat. She was about to take another bite and I quickly grabbed the hat._)

Me: Never mind. See if my cloak is dry.

(_She checks out. I was sitting there with my hat. I was looking at her because she actually did it. Then I was taking a huge bite to try. I chewed on it and then I spit it out. Then I put it on my hat. I was thinking: 'I'm such an idiot.' A few minutes later, everybody was ready to go to Canterlot, then I came with my cloak out of Rarity's room._)

Me: Well, we're ready to leave. Oh, and Rarity. Thanks to make use of your _boudoir_.

Rarity: You're quite welcome.

Stan Laurel: Say, for someone who makes use of jewels for dresses, I'll bet you'll be a swell jewel-digger.

(_Me and Ollie hit his head, because he was being stupid._)

Me: Alright, let's move. Say, Thea?

Thea Stilton: Yes?

Me: You're not mad because I said you must eat my head, are you?

Thea Stilton: It was weird, but I'm not going to say I'm mad.

Me: It's just to say I'm sorry.

Thea Stilton: It's alright.

(_That night, we arrived at Canterlot. But we can't enter._)

Thea Stilton: (_silently_) Psst. I have an idea that will make it easier.

Me: Let us hear it.

Thea Stilton: (_silently_) Why don't the flying heroes carry those who don't fly to the tower and the giants climb. It'll be easier as going to the front.

Me: (_silently_)Now that deserves consideration.

(_And so we followed her plan. We arrived at the tower ready to get in. At that moment, Stan Laurel has a candle in his hand but his hand shivered._)

Me: What's the matter?

Stan Laurel: I'm scared.

Thea Stilton: There's nothing to be afraid off.

(_I took the candle from his hand but now my hand shivered too. Stan showed me and I quickly put the candle away._)

Me: (_being nonchalant_) Well, let's go inside.

(_Suddenly, I stepped accidenlty on Thea's foot._)

Thea Stilton: OW!

(_Then she pushed me, then I pushed her back. Then she said 'shh' because we have to be quiet. I pushed her again, then she pushed me again and then I pushed her once more. Then she rolled her sleeves up and I quickly grabbed Captain America's shield to protect me._)

Captain America: Hey?

(_Thea put her arms down. Then I thought she would do nothing, I put the shield down and then she quickly hits my chin. She nods one time. I was about to cry comically._)

Thea Stilton: Shh! Alright, let's get inside.

(_We opened the gate, but then we got a surprise._)

Rover the Diamond Dog: Well, well, guys. Look who we have here. The group of heroes.

Fido the Diamond Dog: Ha, what fun are they gonna be? I wanna terrify more ponies.

Spot the Diamond Dog: Yeah, this bunch is gonna be too easy.

Me: You guys have a few seconds to tell us where the princesses are.

Thea Stilton: Or suffer the consequences.

Rover the Diamond Dog: Sorry, we won't tell everything and you will also not be alive to find out.

Rarity: I suppose I have to whine once more against you, dogs.

Spot the Diamond Dog: Hey, Rover. It's that unicorn pony with her awful noises.

Rover the Diamond Dog: Ha, make the noises all you want, pony. But you beat us once more not with our new friend over here.

(_They showed the Wolf on chains, we looked in awe._)

Rover the Diamond Dog: Stop them!

(_A battle began against the Wolf and the Diamond Dogs. During the fight, they also summoned Guard Dogs to fight us. While we defeated the three Dogs one by one, there was only the Wolf left with his brutal and wild attacks. But we won the fight leaving the villains unconscious._)

Me: Sorry I sat on your foot and pushed you, Thea.

Thea Stilton: It's nothing. And I'm sorry I pushed you too and hit your chin.

Me: It's okay.

Pinkie Pie: That was actually funny what you two did.

Thea Stilton: To be honest, that actually was funny.

Twilight Sparkle: Can we discuss this another time? We got work to do.

Me: Oh, sorry, Twi. But what happened to the princesses? Why this war? This doesn't make sense.

(Scary familiar voice): (_laughs_) Make sense? What fun is there in making sense?

Discord: Hey, that's stolen from me.

Me: Nega-Sean. Show yourself.

Nega-Sean: (_laughs and appears on the stained glass windows_) So, you defeated the Diamond Dogs and the Wolf once more, stranger. You know, I let him want to eat you heroes once more and for good. But unfortunately, he also still wants to eat Gutt and his crew.

Rainbow Dash: (_chuckles_)

Nega-Sean: Was it because of you?! Rainbow Dash?! (_Then Rainbow was quiet when she heard that._) Yes, Gutt told me everything about you. It's because of you, the Wolf didn't want you heroes anymore, but know it does because of me. But he's still chasing Gutt!

Rainbow Dash: Alright, let's kick his ass.

Me: Rainbow, don't!

(_Rainbow broke one of the stained glass windows, but Nega-sean appeared on another._)

Me: Don't break anymore, RD. We need him to speak.

Nega-Sean: Oh, you missed me. Ha, you should have listened to him. I don't know if you're so loyal to your friends. Yes, famed for your loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent.

Rainbow Dash: I'll always loyal to my friends and the princess.

Nega-Sean: We'll see about that.

Rarity: Let's get out of here, we're wasting our time talking to a stained glass window.

Nega-Sean: The beautiful and artistic Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?

Applejack: So you also know who us ponies are, big deal.

Nega-Sean: Oh, I know more than you can imagine, honest Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know our strengths too.

Nega-Sean: Yes, Princess Twilight Sparkle, but I don't see your wings. So that doesn't make you a princess.

Twilight Sparkle: This time I can summon my wings anytime I want, Nega-Sean.

Nega-Sean: Whatever, your strength is the most powerful and elusive element of all, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a little favorite of mine but in a scary way – laughter.

Thea Stilton: Enough, Nega-Sean. Where are the princesses and the Elements of Harmony?

Nega-Sean: At this moment, my troops are bringing the princesses to my secret hideout somewhere in this world. Till the time you find me, I have already turned the Elements of Harmony into the Elements of Darkness.

Twilight Sparkle: That's impossible. The Elements can never be used by someone evil.

Nega-Sean: (_chuckles_) Are you really sure about that? Equestria is fully under my control. Each place is taken over by my thugs and my allies. I have hostages everywhere except one place, but the Crystal Empire will also fall. You lose, heroes. And with Sean gone, you have no luck. See ya later, alligator. (_scary laugh_)

Me: I think we're in big trouble. Nothing like this has ever happened before.

Twilight Sparkle: How do we stop that maniac? My brother and sister-in-law are in danger.

Batman: We better save those hostages first and help the Crystal Empire.

Human Torch: What about the villains?

Me: I think they won't be that much of a problem, but there's a possibility that I could be wrong.

Thea Stilton: So where do we go first?

Applejack: Ponyville seems the place for a good start. Nega-Sean might have trapped my family too.

Me: Then let's go.

(_We put our hands on each other's hand_.)

Me: All for one...

Defenders: And one for all.

(_Meanwhile, Nega-Sean's thugs are bringing an important package to their master. The princesses are tied on their backs. Princess Celestia has a bad cut on her head and is very sleepy. Luna tries to talk to her._)

Princess Luna: Celestia. Celestia.

(_Suddenly they stop. A group of Heartless appeared. Some of them can talk._)

Soldier Heartless: You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the alicorn-rats now.

Male thug: I don't take orders from Heartless-maggots. Nega-Sean will have his prize. We will deliver them.

Princess Luna: Celestia. Sister? Wake up.

(_Luna looks at a thug who's drinking from a flask._)

Princess Luna: My sister is sick. She needs water. Please!

Male thug: Sick, is she? Give her some medicine, guys! (_laughs_)

(_The thug pour the liquid from his flask into Celestia's mouth, who wakes up coughing and sputtering._)

Male thug: Can't take her draught! (_hilarious laughing_)

Princess Luna: Leave her alone!

Male thug: Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut.

(_The thug turns away from the Alicorns._)

Princess Luna: Sister?

Princess Celestia: (_conscious again_) Hello sister.

Princess Luna: You're hurt?

Princess Celestia: I'm fine. It was just an act.

Princess Luna: (_surprised_) An act?

Princess Celestia: See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Luna.

(_The Thug leader sniffs the air while looking around._)

Male thug: What is it? What do you smell?

Thug leader: (_sniffing_) Pony- and manflesh.

(_Everybody gets nervous._)

Male thug: They've picked up our trail.

Princess Celestia: Twilight.

Thug leader: Let's move.

(_The thugs picked up speed and there's a possibility the Alicorns will left a trail for the Defenders to find them. Meanwhile, the Defenders are going outside the room straight to Ponyville. But we soon faced some thugs._)

Male Thug: Where do you think you're going, meddlers?

Twilight Sparkle: We're going to search for the princesses, so we better get going before it's too late.

Female Thug: You're going nowhere, silly heroes and ponies. Let's get them, boys and girls.

(_We're fighting against many thugs, but more kept coming. Then somepony came to help us._)

(?): Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor!

Shining Armor: This way.

(_We defeated the last thugs and escaped. We're hiding in Fluttershy's cottage._)

Me: Shining Armor, I pressume.

Shining Armor: You must be the famous Sean Peetermans. It's an honor to meet the boy who will save us all.

Me: Oh no, the honor is mine for meeting Twilight's brother.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're okay, BBBFF.

(_The defenders look puzzled._)

Baloo: BBwhat?

Me: Big Brother Best Friend Forever.

Defenders: (_understanding_) Ooooh.

Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing?

Me: Yeah. Aren't you suppose to help your wife protect the Crystal Empire too?

Shining Armor: Bad news: since those evil ponies appeared, the Crystal Empire is also under attack.

Me: Those aren't really ponies, that was Nega-Sean and his gang.

Shining Armor: What do you mean?

Twilight Sparkle: It's a disquise they wear. Sean's evil nemesis has come to take over this world. He took Celestia and Luna.

Shining Armor: What?

Me: If we don't save them from Nega-Sean, who knows what he will do to them.

Applejack: Then what in tarnation are we waiting for?

Ron Weasly: But what about those hostages?

Me: Oh yeah, the hostages. Shining Armor, if we don't save those hostages in Ponyville first, Nega-Sean's goons will kill them.

Shining Armor: I will help you. There's a score to settle with that Nega-Sean guy.

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, BBBFF.

Rarity: Sorry, to interrupt, but I don't think you stand a chance against Nega-Sean alone.

Pinocchio: You... You don't really think he's going to the Crystal Empire, do you?

Harry Potter: We should ask for assistance.

Matt (from Digimon): Assistance? He can kill people in no time. There even was a time he escaped from prison. Who's to say he won't do all of that again?

Blade (Marvel Super hero): That's right. Nega-Sean could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

(_Everybody's worried and scared._)

(_We went to Ponyville and are searching for the hostages. To begin with Applejack's family at Sweet Apple Acres._)

Me: Uh oh. Goons. How do we get inside? (_thinking_) Hawkeye. Use one of your arrows to trap them.

Hawkeye: Here I go. (_fires two trick arrows and capture the two goons. We knocked them out and went into the barn. When we entered more goons were guarding the place. Big Mac and Granny Smith were tied up and we could here Nega-Sean speak from a speaker to his goons._)

Nega-Sean: (_through the speaker_) Listen up, all of you. The heroes are coming to save the farmers. Make sure that doesn't happen or I'll be coming for you.

Male thug 1: Ye... Yes, boss. You can count on us. (_to his homies_) Alright, boys and girls. When you see the heroes, kill them immediatly.

Female thug 2: Man. He's all by himself with those pony princesses, while we have to do all the work.

Male thug 3: Those pony princesses are hot, he's a lucky bastard.

Me: (_whispering_) Some of us must take those thugs down. Applejack, Hermione. This is the moment to prove yourselves. But be careful, those thugs are wearing heartbeat collars. If one is taking down, Nega-Sean will send the rest to find you. You must not be found. Take them down silently and always try to hide.

Hermione Granger: We'll be careful.

(_Hermione and Applejack are sneaking up to the two thugs. After 3 seconds, the heartbeat collars made noises._)

Nega-Sean: (_through the speaker_) One of you is missing. Find out who it is.

Male thug 2: You heard the boss!

(_Hermion and Applejack are hiding in the shadows, while the other thugs search the missing thug or thugs._)

Female thug 1: My god. Man down! Man down!

Female thug 2: This is not good.

Male thug 2: Silence or we all gonna die. Show yourself, chickens.

Female thug 1: They're too chicken to face us.

(_The remaining thugs kept searching. Applejack took down one of the females and the heartbeat collar went on. So she hides._)

Nega-Sean: (_through the speaker_) I'm running out of patience, you're running out of people. Let's see who runs out first.

Male thug 2: You heard Nega-Sean!

Female thug 1: Found one. Everybody get your asses over here! Now!

Male thug 2: How do they do that? Where are you?!

(_Once again, they were searching. Hermione and Applejack took down the last two._)

Nega-Sean: (_through the speaker_) Hello? Hello?! Anyone there? You guys suck! I hope they hurt you bad! Let's hope the rest will do better.

(_We went inside the barn and saved Applejack's family._)

Big Macintosh: Thank you for saving.

Granny Smith: If you weren't here in the first place, we wouldn't be here anymore.

(_Applejack and Applebloom hugged their family._)

Applejack: I'm so glad you're safe.

Granny Smith: Who are these people?

Applejack: These are friends, Granny.

Applebloom: Do you know what happened to our other family members?

Big Macintosh: Nope.

Applejack: The only way to save them for sure is to stop Nega-Sean.

Me: First, we better save those other hostages in Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, my parents might be trapped too.

Geronimo Stilton: Don't worry, Twilight. We'll find them.

Granny Smith: We can help.

Me: No. It's too dangerous. You better stay here.

Big Macintosh: We can make sure that other thugs don't come here anymore. And when Ponyville is safe, we better hold guard together with the others.

Me: Alright, but please be careful.

Merryweather: Alright. Come on, everybody. There's no time to lose.

(_We went further in Ponyville, we think our next target will be the school. Miss Cheerilee and her students might be in grave danger. We went inside and thugs were guarding the students._)

Snips: Let's us go.

Snails: Please, we've done nothing wrong.

Male thug: Silence. Nega-Sean has ordered to keep you kids here.

Me: Has he also ordered you to prepare yourself for the heroes?

Female thug: What the... Guys, attatck them!

(_We fought against the thugs and won. The children were safe._)

Diamond Tiara: Applebloom?

Applebloom: Hello, Diamond.

Snips: What are you doing here?

Applebloom: Me and my friends have come to save you. We're Defenders. We're heroes.

Silver Spoon: How did she become a hero? I mean...

Sweetie Belle: We don't have time for this. Where's Miss Cheerilee?

Pipsqueak: Those bad people took Miss Cheerilee captive.

Me: Where?

Twist: In the bell tower. They will hurt her.

Scootaloo: Don't worry. We'll save her. You better stay here at the moment.

(_We went to the bell tower as fast as we can. As we entered, we stood in for a surprise._)

Cheerilee: (_hanging_) Please, help me.

Garble the Dragon: Well, well. If it isn't Spike.

Spike the Dragon: Let Cheerilee go, Garble.

Garble the Dragon: Sorry, can't do. Nega-Sean wants this namby-pamby pony to be one of his servants or else she will from the bell tower.

Spike the Dragon: That's just sick. Why are you listening to Nega-Sean? You don't have to be like this.

Garble the Dragon: Sorry, I just like it too be bad. (_laughs_) Boys, let's teach those namby-pamby heroes a lesson.

(_A battle began against Garble and his dragons. Like all dragons he can fly and breath fire. After a few minutes, we defeated them and saved Cheerilee._)

Garble the Dragon: Where not done yet. (_flies outside_)

Cheerilee: Thank you for saving me. But the children?

Applebloom: They're alright, Miss Cheerilee.

Cheerilee: Applebloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? What are you doing here?

Scootaloo: We're Defenders, Miss.

Me: It's okay, Miss Cheerilee. They're good fighters.

Twilight Sparkle: You better stay here where it's safe. We're going to save the princesses.

Cheerilee: It all happened so fast. Everything was quiet and then these evil ponies came. Good luck.

(_We went quickly outside, but we haven't seen Garble yet. We saved more hostages in other houses. The last hostage is Mayor Mare and where can she be better found than the town hall. We went inside and the mayor was already in trouble._)

Gilda the Griffin: Hey. What are you dweebs doing here? You don't you would come here to save the mayor, do you? Because I'll make sure of it you don't.

Rainbow Dash: Gilda. Long time no see.

Wolverine: You know this punk?

Rainbow Dash: We were friends for a short period of time.

Gilda the Griffin: Until you and Pinkie Pie humiliated me.

Rainbow Dash: You shoudn't have been so mean to others.

Gilda the Griffin: That's my way to be cool.

Rainbow Dash: But not mine. Now free the mayor before I have to get medieval on you.

Gilda the Griffin: You dare to challenge me?

Me: (_to Thea_) Don't worry, sweety. She's an ordinary griffin. She might be dangerous, but that doesn't mean she got special powers.

(_But she has special powers of her own and displayed one immediatly. She unleashes a large tornado at me._)

Me: (_coughs_) But you'll be surprised what you can live through.

Gilda the Griffin: You punks wanna get tough? Good, cause so do I.

(_A battle against Gilda began. Her attacks: shooting feathers, flying charges, wind attacks, claw attack and creating a giant tornado. She's difficult to beat, but with a little bit of luck we defeated her._)

Gilda the Griffin: This can't be true. Defeated by a bunch of losers.

Rainbow Dash: It's the power of true friendship that defeated you.

Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, mayor. We'll save you.

(_I throw my keyblade to the rope of which she's hanging and she falls._)

Me: Rainbow. Quick. Catch the mayor.

(_And she did that._)

Mayor Mare: Thank you, ponies. I thought I was doomed.

Me: You're save now. Everybody's safe.

Mayor Mare: I've never seen ponies like you before.

Me: That's because we are no ponies, but we're friends.

Thea Stilton: There's nothing to fear anymore.

(_But then the ground shaked._)

Fluttershy: Was that an earthquake?

Aragorn: No, It sounds like something else. Something big.

Me: Mayor, you stay here for the moment. We have a little business to do.

(_The mayor nods. We went outside and saw Garble._)

Garble the Dragon: I told you it's not over yet. Say hello to a friend of mine.

(_And suddenly a huge dragon appeared but it wasn't an ordinary dragon._)

Shining Armor: Who is that?

Philoctetes: Two words! Run!

Smaug: Flee from me, strangers, or burn.

Arwen: My god. Smaug! We gotta do something or he will turn this world into ash.

Superman: We gotta stop him!

Thea Stilton: Yeah, and that's gonna be the hard part.

(_A big battle against Smaug began. We must watch out for his wing attacks, claw attacks, bite attacks, stomp attacks and especially his fire breath._)

Smaug: You don't stand a chance against me!

Spike the Dragon: Hey, eh, Smaug, right? Can't we talk from dragon to dragon?

Smaug: What's this? A little dragon choosing the side of the enemy?

Twilight Sparkle: What's he doing?

Spike the Dragon: Why do you want to burn down the world?

Smaug: It's the natural way for a Fire Drake. Reasoning with me won't help you, little dragon.

Me: Spike! Run!

Spike the Dragon: I won't run.

(_The battle continued. He was almost defeated. But there was only one thing that can defeat him for sure._)

Me: Thorin, do you have a black arrow? You know, the kind of arrow that can weaken Smaug?

Thorin Oakenshield: Of course, I have one.

Me: Good. Robin. Use this arrow to defeat the dragon.

Robin Hood: I won't miss.

(_Robin takes the shot and the dragon was defeated. But it wasn't over yet._)

Garble the Dragon: Hey, Spike. Just you and me left. The big guy versus the small fry.

(_Spike avoids Garble's fireball attacks and tries to hit him as hard as he can. Garble was defeated._)

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Spike. You did it.

Mayor Mare: Hooray for the Defenders!

Ponies: Hooray!

(_All the ponies came to us and thanked us._)

Mayor Mare: We couldn't thank you enough for what you did for us.

Trap Stilton: Ah, it's alright. We save ponies anytime.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad all of you are okay.

Me: Listen, everypony. We need to go immediatly to the Crystal Empire. I'm afraid something bad will happen to Princess Cadance.

Bon Bon: You could use the railway train.

Me: Wait. The train could be shut down by Nega-Sean. If we use the train immediatly, Nega-Sean will suspect something.

Minnie Mouse: What do we do now?

Mayor Mare: There is someone else who can help you. She lives in the Everfree Forest.

Me: You mean Zecora?

Twilight Sparkle:Yes, she can help us.

Thea Stilton: Who is Zecora?

Pinkie Pie: She's the witch doctor of Equestria.

Thea Stilton: Wow, sounds powerful.

Fluttershy: But isn't the Everfree Forest full of vicious creatures?

Me: We don't have a choice, Fluttershy. She's one of the many ponies who can help us.

Mayor Mare: Good luck, heroes. And be careful. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves.

(_We went to the Everfee Forest in search for Zecora. We should use the train when we saved the Crystal Empire. But goons were standing in front of her door._)

Male thug: Open the door, zebra! Nega-Sean and the other villains are in charge now.

Thea Stilton: Not very nice to shout at someone's door.

Female thug: They're here! Get them!

(_We fought against the goons and won. But one of them went inside and took Zecora hostage._)

Female thug: One more step and the zebra will lose her stripes.

(_Batman uses one of his batarangs and let it hit the thug right behind her head._)

Zecora: Thank you for the rescue. For what situation can I help you?

Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, we must go to the Crystal Empire. Cadance needs our help.

Zecora: I can teleport you to the crystal land, but a strange boy send his followers to take the Empire in his hand.

Goofy: Ahyuck, she rhymes.

Pinkie Pie: That's how we know her.

Me: My god. Nega-Sean sends an army to the Crystal Empire. Oh, Zecora, can you please bring us there?

Zecora: This powder will bring you there, but it won't be easy once you are there.

Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Zecora. We'll be alright.

Zecora: Be careful, heroes with hearts so strong and good luck bringing the princesses were they belong.

(_Zecora's powder brought us to the edge of the Crystal Empire. Darkness has already fallen there. The villains unleashed an assault._)

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Those crystal ponies will be in danger. We gotta help them and reach the castle.

Me: Let's split up in groups, defeat some goons and rescue some ponies. Then we all go together inside the castle.

(_And so we did it. Meanwhile, the goons who kidnapped Celestia and Luna are tired of running._)

Soldier Heartless: We're not going no further until we've had a breather.

Male thug leader: Get a fire going.

(_Some of them go to the Everfree Forest to get some wood. The princesses are pushed to the ground._)

Princess Luna: Celestia. you okay, dear sister?

Princess Celestia: I never thought it had come this far. All of Equestria has fallen in the hands of a mad man.

Princess Luna: Don't despair, sister. We still have the heroes and Twilight and her friends.

Princess Celestia: That's what I'm worried about. What if they don't succeed? Our little ponies will be forced to a life of torment and slavery. (_sighs_) Remember the time, when we used to play together as fillies. There was nothing much going on.

Princess Luna: Yes. We always played as princesses.

Princess Celestia: Yes, those were the days. But then we gained responsibility of being real princesses when Star Swirl the Bearded asked us. I've struggled through so much even when you became Nightmare Moon. But then you came back and we were family once more.

Princess Luna: (_looks to the sky_) Look, my sister. (_points at one star that shines in the night_) How dark the darkness might be, even in the darkest darkness there's light that never goes out. But it can only be kept if we have trust in Twilight, her friends and her new friends. They would also not give up, because they hold on to something.

Princess Celestia: What are we holding on to, dear sister?

Princess Luna:That here's always hope and goodness in the world. And that's worth fighting for.

(_Celestia smiles, but then something dangerous happens._)

Male thug 1: I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days.

Soldier Heartless 1: Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?! (_spotting Celestia and Luna he grins evilly_) What about them? They're fresh.

Female thug leader: They are not for eating.

(_The female thug leader grabs the two alicorns and drags them away from the group of hungry Heartless._)

Soldier Heartless 2: What about their legs and wings? They don't need those. Ooh, they look tasty. (_goes towards the alicorns_)

Male thug leader: (_pushing the Heartless away back into the group._) Get back, scum!

(_The Heartless yell and get rowdy_)

Female thug leader: The prisoners go to Nega-Sean. Alive and unspoiled.

Soldier Heartless 2: Alive? (_tries to get a closer look to the alicorns._) Why alive? Do they give good sport?

Male thug leader: They have something. A powerful magic and most importantly magic stones. (_the Heartless looks questioned_) The master wants it for the war.

(_An Armored Knight Heartless sneaks up to the Alicorns with his blade drawn..._)

Princess Luna: (_whispering_) They think we have the Elements of Harmony.

Princess Celestia: (_whispering_) Shh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead.

(_As the Armored Knight Heartless gets closer to the alicorns, he licks his mouth and hisses_)

Armored Knight Heartless: Just a mouth full … (_the female thug leader quickly turns around_) … a bit of the flank.

(_The female thug leader cuts off the Heartless head. It land on the ground in front of Celestia and Luna._)

Female thug leader: Looks like meat's back on the menu, guys.

(_The Heartless and thugs yell in approval. The alicorns are pushed out of the way as the goons dig in._)

Princess Celestia: Luna. Let's go.

(_The alicorns crawl off away from the goons. Soldier Heartless 2 puts his foot on Celestia's back stopping her from crawling any further. Luna turns over and lets out a slight yelp in surprise._)

Soldier Heartless 2: Go on. Call for help. (_The Heartless was about to stab her, but..._)

Princess Luna: Get away from my sister. (_stabbed him_)

Princess Celestia: Thanks, Luna.

Princess Luna: Quick! Let's go.

(_They freed themselves with a discarded scimitar. They ran as fast as they can into the forest, but then they met someone else again._)

Nega-Sean: Going somewhere? I knew those buffoons will ruin it sometime. Tirek, bring them to the old castle.

(Tirek_ grabbed them immediatly. Meanwhile, the battle at the Crystal Empire went on._)

Hound (from Transformers 4): (_while fighting_) Come on. Show me what you got. I'm like a fat ballerina who takes names and slits throats.

(_Scenes are seen where Master Chief throws grenades and shoots with his pistol, Twilight and Donald using their magic, Thea's karate skills and more._)

Hound: Got your fortune cookie now! (_uses a knife and stabbed a goons head._) Come here, you little punk.

Me: Everypony bring the citizens to the castle! Now!

(_The Defenders followed my every order. We finally reached the castle, but then Changelings arrived._)

Me: Somepony bring the citizens inside.

Thea Stilton: I'll get them.

(_Thea goes to a Changeling, but saw herself. It was strange, she just saw herself doing the same things she does. But suddenly her other self punched her._)

Thea Stilton: What is this?

(_The Changelings transformed into a Defender_.)

Emperor Kuzco: This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Me: They're Changelings. They take the form of somepony else.

Changelings who look like Me: They're Changelings. They take the form of somepony else.

Me: Alright, everypony. Guard the gates and pick a Changeling.

(_The Defenders are fighting against their Changeling versions. But most Changelings are easily defeated. At the same moment Trap and Pinkie Pie look at a Changeling transforming into different Defenders. First Cinderella, then Thea and then Spongebob._)

Trap Stilton: (_laughing_) That's funny.

Pinkie Pie: Do me! Do me!

Trap Stilton: No, no! Do me!

(_The Changeling gets bored, but does both of them._)

Trap Stilton: Nah, I've seen better.

(_Trap and Pinkie Pie use party gag attacks, but Pinkie also uses Twilight as a cannon defeating many Changelings. After a couple of minutes, the Changelings are defeated and we get inside the castle straight to the Throne room._)

Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Cadance!

(_Princess Cadance was so happy when Twilight came._)

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: (_doing their special friendship thing_) Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake. (_laughing_)

Thea Stilton: (_giggles_)

Spongebob Squarepants: Aw, isn't that cute and lovely?

Squidward Tentacles: I think I'm gonna puck.

Me: (_begins to get angry_) Squidward! Show some respect.

Princess Cadance: Are these the great heroes I've heard so much about?

Me: (_bows_) Yes we are, Princess.

Shining Armor: Sweety, I'm back.

Princess Cadance: You're alright. (_kisses him_)

Me: He deserves it. He was amazing. If he wasn't at Canterlot, we wouldn't have got any further.

Princess Cadance: What happened to Celestia and Luna?

Me: It's Nega-Sean. He kidnapped them.

Princess Cadance: You don't say. So, those ponies who are attacking us... Are those... his minions?

Me: Yes. Thugs in disguise.

Shining Armor: Are you sure about this?

Me: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important.

Twilight Sparkle: We can only stop this war if we defeat Nega-Sean, but he got allies with him. We've got Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Sunset Shimmer,...

Spike the Dragon: And, of course, Tirek.

Me: We defeated six of his allies at Canterlot and Ponyville and saved hostages. Five of them are from Equestria.

Applejack: We also think that if Nega-Sean has Princess celestia and Princess Luna, he might also be after you.

Scooby Doo: Princess Cadence?

Shining Armor: There's no way that monster will get her!

Princess Cadance: Wait, I can help you win this war.

Thea Stilton: (_to me_) Are we going to take that risk?

Me: Well, she's an alicorn and alicorns are powerful creatures. She and Shining Armor once helped defeating Chrysalis. Perhaps yes.

Princess Cadance: I shall help you at anyway I can. First, you must find the Crystal Heart. If that happens,...

Me: We defeat the villains who are send by Nega-Sean. I understand.

Discord: (_transforms into a soldier_) Alright, what are we waiting for? For our country!

(_We went further in the castle to find the Crystal Heart, but we must also be cautious for the thugs in the castle. We fought against them all, until we met another villain._)

King Sombra: So, the heroes have arrived. But then I would have waited longer.

Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra. Working together with Xehanort and Nega-Sean, are you?

King Sombra: Yes. With their help, all the ponies will be my crystal slaves and soon all the worlds will be under our control.

Rarity: Forget it, ruffian. There's no way that's gonna happen.

King Sombra: Still holding on to love and friendship. We'll see what happens if I take you all down.

(_The fight against Sombra has begun. His powers are summoning dark crystals from the ground, charge attacks, transforming into a massive dark cloud just to call a few. After 30 minutes he was defeated._)

King Sombra: (_weakened_) You'll never find the Crystal Heart this time. The ponies will become our slaves.

(_After defeating Sombra, we went further to search the heart. We went back to the Throne Room._ _Twilight knew what to do. She uses dark magic on a large crystal to open a secret way._)

Thea Stilton: Wow, where did you learn that?

Twilight Sparkle: From Princess Celestia.

Me: You better be careful with what you do. Don't use to much darkness or it will cost you your heart.

Twilight Sparkle: I'll be careful. I've tried it more than once.

(_We went downstairs and Twilight knew that if she uses dark magic this time, she will face her own fears. So she uses light magic to open another secret way and that leads to the Crystal Heart. We, finally, found it. Now we must bring it back to Cadance._)

Me: Fury, we found the Crystal Heart. How are you down there?

Nick Fury: Could have been worse. But I need your help. It seems the villains have unleashed some huge creature. If we don't stop it, the Crystal Empire will fall.

Me: We're on our way. Over and out. Twi, can you teleport us to Fury's location.

Twilight Sparkle: Hold on tight, everypony.

(_Twilight teleports us to a hallway. Fury was fighting against many goons and Changelings. Then the creature appeared. A monster from Olympus Coliseum._)

Thea Stilton: Hydra! Guys, watch out, the middle head spits fire!

(_The Hydra attacks us with his fire breath._)

Cloud Strife (from Final Fantasy VII): Swordfighters! Let's cut off those heads.

Me and Thea Stilton: No! Don't!

(_But the swordfighters do cut off the head. All the heads are gone in no time._)

Rainbow Dash: Wow, that was easy.

Me: It's not over.

Prince Philip: But we finished this monster.

Thea Stilton: No, you made it worse.

Sideswipe (from Transformers 2 and 3): What do you mean?

Thea Stilton: Each time you cut off a head of the Hydra, two more will grow back.

(_The Hydra rose up and for each head, two more took it's place. We fought against it especially with Hercules' help. The Hydra breathes fire and uses dark magic. We better attack its heart. After 20 minutes it was defeated. Suddenly..._)

Momma Nancy: Defenders. You're all here.

Me: Mom?

Momma Nancy: Sean? You're alive?

Me: How did you get here?

Momma Nancy: A strange light draw my attention and suddenly I came here. It's good that you're alive. I got something important to tell.

Me: Tell us.

Momma Nancy: You must get rid of these ponies. They must become your prey.

Defenders: Huh?!

Me: What are you saying?

Momma Nancy: Ponies can't be trusted and neither are heroes. You must leave them at once.

Me: No!

Momma Nancy: No? And why not?

Me: Because they're my friends.

Thea Stilton: There's something not right. Your mother never said such a thing.

Momma Nancy: You dare to disobey me?! I'm your mother!

Me: No! You're not my mother! What kind of demon are you?!

(_But soon we realised that she really wasn't my mother, but a Changeling. And not just a Changeling. She began to transform._)

Queen Chrysalis: (_laughs_) You saw through my disguise. I like that.

Me: Changeling, you will regret this.

Queen Chrysalis: I can't believe my own eyes. The chosen one is still alive. Wait till Nega-Sean hears about this after I feed from your love.

Me: I wont let you tell him, because I'm gonna take you down first.

Queen Chrysalis: Then show me what you got, little boy. Don't be shy.

(_A battle against Chrysalis began. During her battle, she uses powerful Changeling spells and summons more Changelings. After 20 minutes, we defeated her._)

Queen Chrysalis: Impossible. Defeated by a mere human.

Me: I'm not just any human. I'm a human with a dream.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Chrysalis. Now you can't tell Nega-Sean that Sean's still alive.

Queen Chrysalis: Maybe not, but Nega-Sean has planned something else while you're fighting me.

Me: You mean it was a distraction? For what?

Queen Chrysalis: You'll see later. (_evil laugh_)

Me: Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: With pleasure.

(_Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn and sends the Changeling Queen far away. Perhaps to Minera or the Realm of Darkness. No one knows for sure._)

Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time): For what was she distracting us?

Me: I don't know. Let's go back to Cadance.

(_Meanwhile, Princess Cadance is all alone in her room. First, everything's quiet. Too quiet. Then the silence was broken by a soft singing voice calling Cadance's name. Ghastly music sounds. The fire in the fireplace first enlarges and then goes out. The smoke in the darkness takes a ghostly and scary image of Nega-Sean with glowing eyes. The image disappears and a large blue ball became visible. Cadance becomes hypnotised. She slowly walks to the blue ball. Meanwhile, we went as fast as we could to Cadance. But at the moment, Cadance comes closer to the ball which opens a doorway through the fireplace. We, finally, found Cadence's room._)

Rarity: Let's knock first. That's gentle.

Me: (_hearing the ghastly music and singing voice_) Listen. (_gasps_) Nega-Sean!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, Cadance!

(_We went inside and were shocked with what we saw._)

Fauna (from Sleeping Beauty): Oh, why did we left her alone?

Twilight Sparkle: Cadance!

Ellie (from Ice Age): Cadance!

(_But as we're trying to catch her, the doorway closed. Cadance kept following the ball on a staircase. We tried to get in by pushing._)

Twilight Sparkle: Wait. (_Twilight and Flora from Sleeping Beauty used a magic spell to open the doorway. Together, we searched for Cadance._)

Me: Cadance!

Stella (from Winx Club): Cadance! Where are you?!

(_Cadance just went further and we all took the staircase to find her. We kept calling Cadance. The blue ball led Cadance to a tower and just like his mother, the ball who's Nega-Sean transforms into a spinning wheel to tranquilize her. Cadance reached her hoof to the spinning wheel._)

Me: (_still with the other Defenders on the staircase_) Cadance!

Twilight Sparkle: Cadence! Don't touch anything!

Nega-Sean: (_to Cadence_) Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say.

(_Cadance touched the spindle and a large blue glow appeared. We reached the tower, but we were in for a shock._)

Nega-Sean: You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The prince of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess. (_Shows Cadance who is hold by her neck_) (_Evil laugh and disappears_)

Twilight Sparkle: No. Cadance. Come back.

Me: I will never forgive myself.

Thea Stilton: We are all to blame.

(_We cried. After that, we went back to find Shining Armor._)

Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts): Poor Shining Armor and the Crystal ponies.

Cinderella: They'll be heartbroken when they find out.

Me: We're only gonna tell it to Shining Armor. We can't cause anymore drama to the other ponies.

Shining Armor: Finally, I found you. Good news, some of the goons retreat, but there are still a few left. Which means we won.

(_But we're not so happy_)

Shining Armor: What's the matter? You can laugh. Wait. Where's Cadance?

Me: Shining Armor. I'm so sorry.

Shining Armor: (_knows what I mean_) No. No. Noooo!

(_Shining armor is desperate and we try to calm him down._)

Twilight Sparkle: Brother, please. Control yourself.

Me: Shining Armor. I promise you. We will get her back.

Shining Armor: I'm going with you.

Me: No. You must stay in the Crystal Empire.

Shining Armor: It's my wife we're talking about! She needs me!

Me: I can't risk someone's death on my mind and I hate death!

Twilight Sparkle: Please, calm down. Both of you.

Shining Armor: You must take me to here. She, Twilight and my parents are the only ones I've left.

Me: (_sighs_) Alright. But you must stay with us.

Shining Armor: (_nods_)

Sid (from Ice Age): Alright, let's get movin'.

Me: Come on. I think I know where he hides. We got to get back to the Everfree Forest.

Pinkie Pie: Does anyone want a free ticket for the train to Ponyville?

(_We took the train straight to Ponyville. At our arrival, we tried to enter the Everfree Forest, but..._)

Applejack: Ponyfeathers. The way is shut down by thorns.

Me: Well. Like mother, like son.

Thea Stilton: How do we get to the other side?

Rainbow Dash: We can fly.

Me: We need something that even Nega-Sean wouldn't expect.

Mr. Potato Head: A hot airballoon perhaps?

(_We each took a hot airballoon and flew over the forest straight to Nega-Sean's hiding place._)

Trap Stilton: So, Nega-Sean took Princess Celesta, Luna and Cadance. Where would he hide?

Me: At Celestia and Luna's old fortress.

Fluttershy: (_gasps_) But we can't... we can't go there.

Me: We can and we must. (_With great determination, I smashed my fist into my hand_)

(_We, finally, reached Celestia and Luna's old castle. It might be highly secured. We silently crossed over the bridge and went inside._)

Me: Alright, Nega-Sean is diffenetly in the throne room. We search it and defeat him.

(_Suddenly Pinkie, Patrick and Trap touched a lifeless armor and caused it to fall. Everybody heard it and went back outside._)

Male thug: Did you hear something?

Female thug: C'mon, let's check out.

(_We went back inside._)

Me: (_to Pinkie, Patrick and Trap silently_) Where'd you wanna go and do that for?

Trap Stilton: I'm sorry, we...

Me: (_silently_) You're the dumbest things I ever saw.

(_Suddenly, some goons came to find us. They search everywhere for us. Suddenly Trap, Patrick and Pinkie grabbed them and gagged them._)

Me: (_silently_) Perfect. Looks like you learned some things from us.

(_We used a candle to light our ways. We walked silently in the halls trying to find the throne room. Meanwhile Nega-Sean prepares everything._)

Princess Celestia: You won't get away with this, Nega-Sean. As soon as the heroes are here, you'll be in prison.

Nega-Sean: I don't think so. Talk to your new companion.

(_Nega-Sean puts down Princess Cadance with the other princesses._)

Princess Cadance: Celestia. Luna. You're safe.

Princess Celestia: Cadance. You too? What is the meaning of this, Nega-Sean?

Nega-Sean: You'll see. Just to have more power. Tirek. You know what to do.

(_Tirek sucks out all the alicorn magic from the three princesses. Making them powerless and gives it to Nega-Sean._)

Nega-Sean: Wait. Keep some for yourself. You better need it. Now I can make my ultimate creation.

(_While Nega-Sean is working_,_ we were still walking in the halls. Then suddenly I fell foolishly in a hole and dust came upwards._)

Pinkie Pie: Sean! Are you alright?! (_While she yells I came back through a door. There was a way at the bottom of the hole that led me back upstairs. I was standing right behind Pinkie Pie._) Wait, I'll get a ladder for you! (_She looks at me_) I'm gonna get a ladder for him. (_Then she scared up because I was standing right behind her._)

Me: Shh.

Stan Laurel: Shh. (_but the candle was out. He tries to do the thumb lighter trick, but..._)

Thea Stilton: Wait. Can I try it? (_Stan allows it. Thea does the thumb lighter trick. Me and the others looked in awe when her thumb is on fire._) Yes. I did it.

Geronimo Stilton: Alright, let's go further.

(_I was standing there. I couldn't believe she did it. So I tried it too. I do the the thumb lighter trick. My thumb was, finally, on fire, but then I got shocked and scared to when I saw that. So I screamed in a funny way. Thea came back and helps to put it out. It was over._)

Thea Stilton: Come one. Let's go.

(_Then we finally found the throne room. Nega-Sean sat on one of the thrones with a puppet in his hand._)

Nega-Sean: Well, well. I thought you would never come. (_to the puppet_) Why didn't you take down the heroes?

(_The puppet was actually Scarface. A puppet who works together with Arnold Wesker AKA the Batman villain: The Ventriloquist._)

Scarface: Me? It was your idea, you goofy doppleganger.

Nega-Sean: Hm. I send you back to the Ventriloquist were you belong. (_throws the puppet away and talks to the heroes_) You had to spoil everything, didn't you. Beating up Smaug. Feeding Gutt and his crew to the Wolf. Threatening other villains and villainesses who don't listen, my hobby by the way. And defeating all my lovely henchmen.

Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Nega-Sean.

Nega-Sean: Over? Why my dear, delusional Pony princess. It hasn't even begun. Shimmer! Tirek! Show those yahoos whose the real prince in town.

Twilight Sparkle: Why join forces with other villains, Sunset Shimmer? Wasn't reason enough for you?

Sunset Shimmer: You should know, Twilight, that I can never be trusted.

Tirek: And I will enjoy sucking all your powers up to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe!

(_A battle against Sunset Shimmer and Tirek began. Sunset Shimmer uses powerful magic spells and can also transform into a demon with awesome power. Tirek uses the same powers that he used in his great battle against Twilight in the final episode of season 4. It's a very hard battle. In 45 minutes, we succeeded._)

Nega-Sean: Alright, that's it. One day, you will meet them again. But now, it's time for the ultimate showdown. A group of freaks and another freak in a battle to the death.

Shining Armor: Let my wife go.

Nega-Sean: Go? She comes with me and the other two too.

Shining Armor: That does it. I'm going after him.

Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor!

(_Nega-Sean uses a powerful energy blast at Shining Armor. It felt like he was crushed by an avalanche._)

Me: (_cloaked_) Shining Armor. Are you alright?

Shining Armor: I never felt such power before.

Rainbow Dash: You mean he's like stronger than before?

Nega-Sean: Indeed you are, Rainbow Crash. Remember these?

(_Nega-Sean showed 5 necklaces: two on the arms, two on the feet and one on the neck. And a crown on his head. They look kinda familiar, but they're different. But we looked all in awe._)

Twilight Sparkle: Are those the...?

Nega-Sean: Yes, the Elements of Harmony. But I put a little change in them. Let's introduce, shall we. Honesty becomes Lying, Laughter become sGrouch or maybe Sinister Laughter, Generousity is Greed, Kindness is Brutality, Loyalty is Treachery and last but not least, Magic is Dark Magic. Say hello to the Elements of Darkness! But that's not all. The Princesses gave me permission to lend me their alicorn magic.

Princess Celestia: (_weakened_) What have you done?

Thea Stilton: Enough of this! Let's teach him a lesson, guys!

Defenders: (_shouting_)

Nega-Sean: Haven't you learned nothing from Sean? Perhaps you must ask him for help. Oops! I forgot. He's dead! (_laughs_) And I will never stop hurting you, mouse girl.

Thea Stilton: Don't you dare come any closer.

(_A battle against Nega-Sean began. He summons his wings on his back to become more terrifying. With the Elements of Darkness and the alicorn magic, he's even more powerful than before. He still uses the same attacks like attacking with his keyblade and using powerful dark magic and spells. After an hour, we were exhausted. He's too powerful._)

Nega-sean: I so love these new powers. I think I'm going to keep them. The master and mother will be so proud. I think I'm gonna shed a tear. So what shall I do now? Perhaps turning Princess Luna back into Nightmare Moon. How about that?

(_During his speech, I was silently walking to the alicorns to free them._)

Princess Celestia: Who are you?

(_Of course, she didn't recognise me with my cloak. So I took it off._)

Princess Celestia: (_gasps_) Sean? You're alive? You came to save us?

Me: Shh. Quiet.

Princess Celestia: Dear lord. I thought everything was lost. But no.

Princess Luna: Our prayers have been answered.

(_But suddenly Nega-sean hears voices behind him. He looked behind him and couldn't believe what he saw._ _He stood in awe._)

Me: (Without_ noticing Nega-sean was watching me_) Princesses. You must leave this place immediatly.

Princess Cadance: We can help you.

Me: I can't risk...

Nega-Sean: The autist. Still alive?! NO!

(_In anger and frustration, Nega-Sean cast a large Firaga ball on me and the alicorns. We were blown away to the balcony. Suddenly the balcony began to break and falling down. Me and the alicorns were falling down. But Discord, Genie and the other Defenders catched us up._)

Me: Thanks, guys.

Princess Luna: Where's Nega-Sean?

Me: He could be anywhere by now.

Spike: We must escape this place.

(_We ran as fast as we can. But then the earth began to shake and Nega-Sean transformed into an ultimate version of his dragon form emerged from the ground. We looked in shock and awe._)

Nega-Sean: (_Loud maniacal laughter_)

Thea Stilton: The elements.

(_Thea thinks she can take the Elements from Nega-Sean, but she was wrong._)

Nega-Sean: Not so fast! (_cast lightning from his fingers at Thea._)

(_Thea dodged the attack. Then Applejack came out of nowhere and used Nega-sean as a horse._)

Applejack: Yeehaw! Get along, little doggie!

(_Nega-Sean uses great agression to get Applejack from his back. He grabbed her and throw her away. But Genie caught her._)

Benjamin Stilton: Nobody throws my friends.

Nega-Sean: And what do you think you're gonna do about it?!

Benjamin Stilton: Maybe this? KING KONG!

(_The large gorilla emerged and attack Nega-sean violently. But Nega-Sean puched even harder. Rarity knocked Nega-Sean on the knee._)

Rarity: Take that, you ruffian.

(_Nega-Sean growls at her making her hair messed up._)

Rarity: My hair! (_looked at Nega-Sean_) Wah.

Nega-Sean: Are there more volunteers?!

Fluttershy: How dare you! (_landing on Nega-Sean's dragon snout_) Listen here, mister. Just because you're big and evil, doesn't mean I'm gonna allow you destroy the world. You might be scary, allpowerful, casting darkness and breath lightning and fire. But you do not, I say You do not hurt my friends! You got that.

Nega-sean: You really think that was going to work? I wish I could have seen you trying to tame Smaug which is, of course, impossible. But that was a really great performance. (_claps sarcasticly in his hands and whistles_) More! More! Encore! (_laughs_) So where was I? Oh yeah. (_blows Fluttershy away._)

(_Meanwhile Pinkie uses her party cannon and fast reflexes to stop Nega-Sean. But Nega-Sean grabbed the cannon and use it on her. Then Rainbow Dash flies fast around Nega-Sean. It looks like he's trapped, but he uses his tail to knock Rainbow Dash away. The rest of the Defenders are still trying to defeat him, but he's still too powerful. Nega-Sean laughs even more and uses his power to change Equestria into a lava wasteland. The situation seems hopeless._)

Nega-Sean: Hahaha! What a miserable bunch, you are. Still fighting, ey. Can't say I like that. So why don't you just give up. You know. Surrender! (_shoots lasers from his eyes._) Now you too. (_grabs me and Thea_)

Thea Stilton: Let us go! He's hurting me.

Me: Me too.

Nega-Sean: How many times do I have to kill you, boy?! Well, this time, I won't make any mistakes this time. And don't you worry about your little girlfriend, little brother. I think I'm gonna give her a hug from you right now! (_squeezes Thea and laughs loud_)

Me: Let her go!

Nega-Sean: You lose, dumb head. This world is mine now and so will the others. And there's no one who can stop me.

Discord: Hey, Nega-Sean!

Princess Luna: We're still here! BE STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

(_Discord and Princess Luna flew together over Nega-Sean trying to catch the crown._)

Me: Discord?

Thea Stilton: Princess Luna?

Nega-Sean: TRAITORS!

(_Nega-Sean fires at Discord and Luna, they kept flying to distract him and suddenly they took the crown from his head. They were about to bring it to Twilight, but Nega-Sean attacked one more time and this time they got hurt bad._)

Princess Celestia: LUNA!

Thea Stilton: NO!

(_Discord and Luna were very weak now._)

Nega-Sean: (_sinister laugh_) Good assistance is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, half-brother? (_hysterical laughter_)

(_But this time Discord and Luna felt that was enough. They raised their feet with all their might. Nega-Sean sees what they do and gets shocked. They used their feet to push the cron in the lava._)

Nega-Sean: Not the crown! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(_The crown melted and the dark magic began to disappear. The crown was the most important object. While this happens, Discord and Luna began to fall lifeless in the lava. But Thea and me caught them in no time._)

Me: Discord?

(_Nega-Sean feels so much pain. Angered I shot a ball of fire at him._)

Me: This is for Luna and Discord, jerk!

(_The ball hit his eye and creates a scar. Nega-sean felt even more pain. The darkness from the elements began to disappear, but not fast enough._)

Twilight Sparkle: It's not enough. If we don't act fast, he will recharge himself. Everypony ready?

Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Yes!

Twilight Sparkle: It's time for Rainbow Power.

(_They have a box with six locks. They used six keys and opened it. It unleashes a powerful magic and gives the Mane Six awesom Rainbow Power._)

Me: What the...?

Thea Stilton: Unbelievable.

Princess Aurora: Remarkable.

Nega-Sean: Wow, didn't see that one coming.

(_Now that the darkness from the Elements are gone. The Elements return to their owners and also the crown emerged from the fire like a phoenix from the ashes. Now combined with Rainbow Power, they unleash a powerful force like no one or pony has ever seen before. An enormous explosion was released and Nega-Sean was defeated. Everything returned back to normal, but it was not over yet._)

Thea Stilton: Wow. What was that?

Me: I don't know.

Nega-Sean: You miserable fools! You ruined everything!

(_He points his keyblade at us, but nothing comes out._)

Nega-Sean: What's this? What happened? Well, I can still hit you with that.

Twilight Sparkle: You lose, Nega-Sean. You lost your powers.

Nega-Sean: That's impossible!

Princess Celestia: Nega-sean!

Nega-sean: Oh, great. Like it couldn't get any worse.

Princess Celestia: (_gets angry_) This is what I always wanted to do with you.

Nega-Sean: Oh bother.

(_Princess Celestia fires a magic beam from her horn on Nega-Sean. Because of that, Nega-sean is badly injured._)

Princess Celestia: This is for my sister, all of Equestria and everyone else you hurt!

Nega-Sean: Go on then. Kill me! Show everyone how ruthless you are!

(_Princess Celestia is about to fire another magic beam, but I stopped her as fast as I can._)

Me: No, Your Majesty! No! Enough blood has been spilt on his account. He's not worth it. Please. Calm down.

Princess Celestia: You will pay for what you did to Equestria, you will be sentenced to death, demon! But that will break my vow. That's why I'm going to banish you to Tartarus!

Me: Or Minera! Oh, half-brother. I got a little surprise for you. I kept it since the day I fell in Moria.

(_I brought out a skull._)

Princess Celestia: What is that?

Me: The skull will hold him forever. Until someone rubs on it. I excepted a lot from you. But what you did is no mere trickery, this is evil itself. How could you stab a knife in my back? I've tried to give you everything. I even called you my brother.

Nega-Sean: I don't care! Go ahead. Bring me to the prison island. I will never stop.

Me: If you think the prison island is a punishment, than you don't know the meaning of the word.

Nega-Sean: (_gasps_) NOOOOOOOOO!

(_Nega-Sean is caught in the skull._)

Nega-Sean: (_from the skull_) get me outta here. You don't realise what you've done to me. You will regret it for the rest of your lives.

Me: Now, we just have to bring it to Minera. (_puts the skull away._)

Pinkie Pie: We did it, guys. This calls for a party.

Dizzy the vulture (from The Jungle Book): Hold on a minute, Pinkie. Now is not the time for that. Look.

(_Everbody looks at me, while I was lying on the ground._)

Me: Discord. Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia: No.

(_I listened to their heart, but I heard no pulse. We were so sad._)

Me: I never thought he would do all this.

Discord: (_coughs_) You'd be surprised...

Princess Luna: What you can live through. (_coughs_)

Me: Alright!

Princess Celestia: Oh, my dear sister.

Genie: (_laughs loud_) THEY'RE ALIVE! (_changes into a firework_)

(_After that, we went back to Ponyville. Laughter and joy was heard from everypony. And they celebrated the return of the three princesses._)

Ponies: Long live Princess Celestia! Long live Princess Luna! Long live Princess Cadance! Long live Princess Twilight!

Me: Did you hear that, Twi? I mean, Your Majesty. They also cheer for you.

Twilight Sparkle: It's great to be a princess. But it's even more greater being with friends. Sorry about your half-brother, Sean.

Me: Ah, it's alright. But at least, we saved a world. And most of all, he's imprisoned even though I had expected something better.

(_Then came the alicorns_)

Princess Celestia: Thank you, Defenders. Especially you, Sean.

Princess Luna: (_in bandages at the moment_) It's because of you we're still alive. We are forever in your debt.

Princess Cadance: You really are an amazing human boy. You survived a fall in a mine, defeated Nega-Sean, saved Equestria from total destruction and rescued princesses. You are a hero.

Me: I guess.

Defenders and alicorns: You guess?!

Me: I had hoped there wouldn't have been so much victims. And if any of you would have fell in the Mines of Moria, you'd have done the same.

Applejack: Forgive me for bein' blunt, Sean, but you're not makin' a lick of sense.

Me: It's the way I feel, right now.

Thea Stilton: Sean, nopony else has ever done what you did the last few days.

Rocko (from The Pebble and the Penguin): We thought you were dead, but then suddenly you came like an angel rising up from a tomb. And then you came straight in action to save those who are in trouble.

Nick Fury: You sacrificed yourself in the first place to save us all. That's what makes you an ultimate hero. And you know it.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you're much better than that big meanie villain of a Nega-Sean. Since I met you and noticed that you're somepony who's always optimistic and joyful, you became one of my best pals.

Princess Celestia: About the victims, I've heard there are magical people who can bring them back. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. And that gives hope, isn't that right?

Me: Yeah, you're right.

Princess Celestia: Twilight, my faithful student, will you rule with us once more over Equestria?

(_Twilight looks at me_)

Me: You must choose your own path.

Twilight Sparkle: I really want to help defend Equestria. I will always do that, but my friends need me and I need them too. Especially you, Sean

Princess Celestia: As you wish. We will see each other again.

Me: (_sniffs_)I'm so happy having friends and family who appreciate me. Nopony else has ever done that for me before. Thanks, guys. I love you all so much.

Genie: I think somepony needs a hug. Come here, you big boy.

(_Genie hugged me and then all the rest came together for a group hug. Then we all came to the courtyard. The three alicorns present themselves to the ponies who are cheering for them. Then the alicorns came to me and the Defenders. We bowed for them._)

Princess Celestia: My friends. (_We looked at the alicorns._) You bow to no one.

(_The alicorns kneel before us, and everyone in the courtyard does so as well. We looked about us, overwhelmed by this great honor._)

Me: (_narrating_) And that's how we saved Equestria for the third time. Nega-Sean is now imprisoned in a skull in Minera. How long that may last. Twelve months ago since we went from Earth to Middle-Earth to destroy the One Ring, we found ourselves looking upon a familiar sight. We were home.

(_Back at Castlevania, we were cheered._)

Skeleton: They're back!

Vampire: Sean is back!

Succubus: Sean?

Werewolf: He's alive!

Gargoyle: Safe and sound.

(_My parents were also there and hugged me. There are still monsters who cry for Skeleton Will, but we cheer them up. But not everything's alright in the Realm of Darkness._)

Maleficent: They trapped my son. They will pay for this.

Male thug: We've done everything we could.

Female thug: We didn't stood a chance.

Maleficent: Silence! At least, my son as gathered many thugs for every villain. You and some other villains will go to Minera Prison Island and get my son out of there while our peacock has some business to do with the heroes.

Thugs: Yes, Your Excellency.

Maleficent: One day, Pony princess, you and your sister will be mine and pay for what you did.

THE END


End file.
